


Te ya foku

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, McDonald's
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Bon, c’est notre anniversaire, et je pensais que dans les deux dernières années on ait été toujours trop occupés pour faire quelque chose particulière. Puis j’y ai pensé, et j’ai réservé dans un restaurant de luxe. »« Du genre où on utilise fourchette et couteau ? »
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Te ya foku

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Te ya foku**

**(Mains ou fourchette)**

Quand Ohno entra dans la pièce, Nino se rendit compte tout de suite qu’il y avait quelque chose d’étrange chez lui.

Il sembla... heureux. Excité.

Il le regarda avec d’un air perplexe, alors qu’il s’asseyait en face de lui.

« Nino-chan ! » exclama le plus vieux, d’un ton que l’autre l’entendait utiliser normalement quand il parlait d’art ou tout au plus de pêche.

« Quoi, Oh-chan ? » il lui demanda, en levant les sourcils.

« J’ai réservé pour notre anniversaire. » il lui dit l’autre, finalement en réussissant à faire sourire le plus jeune.

« Vraiment ? Et où allons-nous ? » il demanda, intéressé.

« Bon, c’est notre anniversaire, et je pensais que dans les deux dernières années on ait été toujours trop occupés pour faire quelque chose particulière. Puis j’y ai pensé, et j’ai réservé dans un restaurant de luxe. » il expliqua.

Peut-être qu’il attendait un signe, même minime, d’excitation de la part de l’autre, mais il fut déçu.

« Du genre où on utilise fourchette et couteau ? » il demanda, d’un ton plat.

Ohno fronça les sourcils, en hochant la tête.

« Ouais. Un restaurant italien, me l’a recommandé Jun. » il précisa.

Le plus jeune sourit, presque condescendant, en se rapprochant de lui et lui caressant la tête.

« Oh-chan… c’est une belle pensée. _Vraiment_. Mais, sincèrement... toi et moi ne sommes pas exactement faites pour ce genre d’endroits, non ? Pendant tant des années jamais nous sommes allés dans un restaurant de luxe, et je ne compris pas pourquoi nous devrions commencer maintenant. » il lui expliqua, en modulant la voix pour ne le pas offenser.

« Mais... » essaya de se plaindre le plus vieux, mais l’autre ne le laissait pas terminer.

« Je ne dis pas que nous ne devrions pas célébrer notre anniversaire. Seulement que peut-être meilleur quelque chose plus simple, n’est pas ? »

Ohno se mordit une lèvre, en le regardant douteux.

« Quoi pensais-tu, exactement ? »

~

« Ninomiya Kazunari, tu es incroyable ! » l’insulta Ohno, en mordant dans son sandwich.

« Oh, mais pourquoi ? C’est une chose simple, nous sommes seules et nous célébrons toutefois notre anniversaire. » lui dit l’autre, avec une expression innocente.

« Dans un _McDonald_? » fut la réponse de Ohno, sifflée.

Nino gloussa, en mangeant une frite.

« Je n’ai rien contre. C’est plus simple manger avec les mains qu’avec couteau et fourchette, après tout. » il ajouta, et ensuite il prit le glas de coca-cola et mima un toast, totalement ignoré par l’autre.

« Sache que la prochaine fois que vas te plaindre de mon faible romanticisme, je vais te recorder ça ! » il lui dit, renfrogné.

Nino haussa les épaules, pas du tout frappé par la menace.

Il connaissait Ohno.

Il savait que, restaurant de luxe ou McDonald, la finale de la soirée aurait été la même.

Et à ce moment-là, le plus vieux n’aurait plus pensé à couteau et fourchette.

Quand il s’agitait de sexe, la mémoire de Ohno était vraiment courte.

Heureusement pour lui. 


End file.
